Gokulina
by Almighty Trixie
Summary: Goku has a daughter who is sick and runs away everyone is worried and Trunks is back what’s going on?


****

This is my first fan fiction so please do be kind.

I do not own Dbz or its characters but I do own Gokulina so please don't take her that's all I ask.

This story is rated Pg-13 well mostly because it has some bad words hehe.

****

Summary: Goku has a daughter who is sick and runs away everyone is worried and Trunks is back what's going on?

Now on to the story...

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is she going to be ok...?" Goku asked sounding very worried.

"Yes, she will be" said the Doctor very bluntly.

"Thank the gods and thank you" Goku said as he took the Doctors hand and shook it.

Goku then walked out of the hospital room in to the waiting room where his friends and family where all waiting.

"Goku, is she...?" asked a very worried Chichi.

"No, no she is going to be all right"

There was then a big sigh that could be heard through out the room.

"Stupid kid" Vegeta mumbled with a bit of a smirk.

There was then a commotion coming from the other room that Goku had just came through.

"No you mustn't, you must stay in bed"

"Young lady!" yelled a nurse.

A pretty young girl walked out about 15 years of age, with long black hair, and big black eyes full of sorrow and pain. Everyone in the room turned to look at what was going on.

"Gokulina!"

"What are you doing?" yelled Chichi.

"I'm not finished with my fight" replied Li.

"WHAT!!" Chichi screamed.

Li then walked past her mother and friends leaving the room not listening to anything any one said around her. She then found her self lost from trying to leave; she was in a darker part of the hospital, which she figured was just not in use anymore. 

"Damn it, I will not lose a fight because of my heart"

"STOP!" Yelled a young mans voice.

Li then looked up from where she was sitting only to see something she did not believe.

"What, your here that's not possible"

"It will be ok, I promised I would come back" 

"No its not you!" Li shouted as she began to cry and the vision of the boy disappeared.

"Who where you yelling at?" Asked Vegeta as he came around the corner.

"How did you find me?"

"You yelling gave it away; everyone is looking for you"

"Oh" she replied wiping away her fresh tears.

"Your hurt you should go back" he said knowing she would refuse.

"No, you don't understand!" She then ran away from him.

"Damn kid she is too much like a saiyan" he smirked walking back the way he came.

Li found her way out of the hospital and was now in her own clothes again a dark blue shirt, and torn jeans. She then started to fly to find the man she had early that day been in a fight with.

"Damn it" 

"Where the hell is he"

Back at the hospital Chichi was yelling at Goku as the others sat and worried.

"You know this is your entire fault"

"I mean you had to let the child fight now look what she's gone and done"

"For gods sakes Goku she is your only daughter"

Goku just sat there not really listening to his wife, as he never really did. He was just looking out the window thinking where she may have gone even though he knew she went to find her match. At that moment a young man walked in the room.

"I will go and find her, I think I might know where she will be going"

The whole room turned to look at him in shock to hear his voice.

"Trunks!" asked Bulma very confused to see him.

"I will go and look for her"

Li had stopped looking for the man by this time and had found a place to rest, it was near a waterfall down in between two cliffs only she knew of this place but there was one other who also knew of it. Li had always had a heart virus ever since she was born everyone figured she had got it from Goku. When Trunks came to warn Goku of his heart he did not know whom she was for she had died in his time before he was ever born. Chichi never wanted her only daughter to fight but Li was a saiyan and saiyan's have a will to fight so nothing could stop her from it.

"So he is gone"

"Damn coward" Li muttered.

Laying down Li found herself falling fast asleep and going into the dream world.

"So this is where you always go"

"Yea, well it calms me and no one can bother me here"

"Why are you so lonely?"

Li then woke from her dream only to find that it had started to rain and that the pain in her chest had grown. 

"Damn it! Why didn't you come back?"

"Trunks!!!" Li shouted.

Li knew she needed to go home she couldn't stay out in the storm for she had no shelter but she didn't know if she wanted to go home all she wanted was to see Trunks again one last time before she died.

It was now past sun set and everyone who was looking for Li returned to Master Roshi's very tired every one but Trunks had returned.

Li's case had gotten worse she could barley walk but she did manage to pull herself into the near by cave. The pain in her chest was three times worse and Li didn't know how much longer she could take it but she still pushed herself to live.

"I really need to get home" she finally said out loud very weakly.

Li then tried to get up but found her self face down on the ground she then rolled over on her back breathing very hard hoping someone would find her.

"This shows me to never run away again" she laughed.

It was about an hour later when Trunks found her but at this time she was all ready pasted out.

"LI!!" Trunks shouted.

"Please wake up"

"Look I'm here just liked I promised, I came back"

He tried yelling at her for another fifteen minuets but nothing came from her. Trunks then picked her up and flew her as fast he could to Master Roshi's house.

Trunks was sitting beside a bed in one of the rooms of the house for he would not leave Li's side this time.

"Trunks" a low voice asked.

"Li, oh thank god your awake its been five days since you passed out..." but he was cut off by Li's arms around him.

Li, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back"

"I don't care" she cried.

"Your here now and that's all that matters"

They sat in each other's arms for a while not wanting to ever have to move Li for the first time in her life felt safe and truly happy for she knew he would not leave her side this time. Li then lifted her head to look at Trunks face only to find he was almost asleep.

"Trunks?" she questioned.

"Yes" he said not even opening his eyes.

"Promise me you will never forget me"

Trunks eyes opened to this.

"What, Li please you know as well as I do I could never..."

"Just promise me"

"I promise" he said as they found them self's in a soft kiss.

Li then laid her head back on his chest and found her self in a deep sleep.

Five years later:

Trunks never did forget Li just like he promised no one did she was a great friend, lover, and daughter anyone could ask for but overall she was a great fighter.

"Trunks its getting cold we should head back soon you leave tomorrow" Bulma said to trunks.

"Yea I know" he said kneeling down on Li's grave to place some flowers down, he then kissed the grave and stood back up. As he stood up he had a weird feeling that Li was with him he smiled for at this moment he knew he would never have to live without her she was always with him.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First fan fiction so please review!!! Tell me what you think thanks!


End file.
